Bouquets and Noodles
by ShadowMaster9109
Summary: UH OH! The shinobi prom is coming up soon and Naruto doesn’t have a date. Will he find the right girl in time? Find out in “Bouquets and Noodles” NaruIno Oneshot.


_Okay. So here's the thing. I have been reading up on some NaruIno stories and I have to admit that I am quite attached to them. So I decided that I am going to make a Oneshot. Oh yea… Here we go…_

**Summary: **UH OH! The shinobi prom is coming up soon and Naruto doesn't have a date. Will he find the right girl in time? Find out in "_**Bouquets and Noodles**_**" **NaruIno Oneshot.

**Note:** This is all after the time skip. Be aware that in this story, SASUKE NEVER LEFT!!! Naruto and Sasuke are both Chuunin.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…yet.

* * *

Naruto paced his unusually stuffy and cramped apartment. He began to clean as a result of his stress. He filled a clean pot with water and put it on the stove to boil. He opened the cabinet and grabbed a package of shrimp ramen and put it on the counter. He began to think about the events. Just a month ago, Tsunade-baa-chan announced that Konoha will be having a special prom for all the shinobi. They would be separated into groups by rank. Genin with Genin. Chuunin with Chuunin. Lastly, Special Jounin or higher. It was also mandatory to come with a date, otherwise you can't go and he REALLY wanted to go. Oh yeah. The prom was tomorrow and Naruto didn't have a date.

"Oh god…Why did you curse me with procrastination? Now I have no date. Sasuke asked Sakura-chan and Hinata is out on clan business. Tenten is going with Shikamaru because Neji had to go and he was her second choice." He said to himself. He started to cook his ramen and walked away to get the phone and call Sasuke. He dialed his number and held the phone with his shoulder as he began to "stress clean" some more.

"Hello?" Answered Sasuke.

"Oh good…Sasuke, I need your help." Naruto replied.

"With what, Baka?" Sasuke asked playfully.

"I don't know who to go to the prom with…and I REALLY want to go…I don't want to be left out." Naruto pointed out.

"Oh right. What with the girl shortage and all. Anyways, there's always Ino." Sasuke said.

And that's when it hit him…'_Ino…_'

* * *

Ino began to hum as she looked out the window staring at the night sky. It was a beautiful violet color and the faint smell of flowers stained her window sill. She began to think about what she would do on the prom night.

"Well, since I'm not going…I guess I could watch movies all night. I guess maybe do my hair and what not." She said to herself smiling at the thought of nice straight hair that was perfectly combed. A grin began to curl onto her face as she went deeper into detail. She was interrupted as her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Ino?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Naruto?" She asked.

"The one and only…" He replied with a hint of pride in his voice. "Listen Ino…I was wondering if you wanted to go to the prom with me." He asked.

"Ummm…" She began to think. Naruto and…her? She had never thought about it. She hardly even knew him. But, she did think he was rather cute and a good person. She began to blush at the thought of her going out with him. Well…it was worth a shot. "Okay…" She said trying not to sound excited.

"Meet me at Ichiraku Ramen at 5 tomorrow. We'll get something to eat then go." Naruto said.

"Okay, that works for me. See you tomorrow." Ino replied.

"Bye!" He said. Click! He hung up.

"Wow…Naruto…my date?" She asked herself with her hand on her chin. Ino slightly turned her head at an angle, and then she began to blush.

* * *

The next day came and it was a great day. Naruto used his Henge no Justu to transform into some random guy, as he approached the Yamanaka florist. He walked up to the shop and began browsing the variety of bouquets. He made his way to the cashier.

"Ohayou!" Ino greeted as he advanced toward her.

"What kind of bouquet would you recommend?" He asked while trying to change his voice.

"I would have to say that the daisies look nice but my personal favorites are these pink roses. (Sorry, I don't know much about flowers. I'm a guy. Don't get mad.) They're cute, they stand out and are independent just like this boy I know." She said beginning to blush. She then snapped out of it and quickly remarked. "But you wouldn't care…Sorry. What would you like to buy, sir?" She asked.

Naruto was thinking if she was talking about Sasuke or him. He then bought the pink flowers and walked away. In a few minutes he reached his home and took off his disguise. He thought long and hard but nothing would come to mind about who she was talking about. So, he began to think of a plan on how he would get Ino to spill.

"Ino I was disguised…no. Then she won't trust me…" He said to himself. "Ino, what did you say to…no. Then it will make her suspicious."

Naruto frowned. He would never know who she was talking about. He took a deep breath and began to think harder. That's when it hit him…

"THAT'S IT!!! I GOT IT!!!" Naruto yelled in glory.

"QUIET DOWN THERE!!! I'M TRYING TO WATCH SOME T.V. HERE!!!" His neighbor retorted.

Tonight he would do many things. Including asking her to be his girl if the date worked out. He would also take her to his favorite spot where they would just sit and watch the stars. He had many plans for her. Still thinking up more ideas, he began to get ready. The prom was in 2 hours.

* * *

Ino began to panic as she looked for something nice that she thought looked nice enough for the "boy of her dreams". She wanted to impress him so that maybe, just maybe, she could see if he was the right one. She was thinking that he was the right one. She began to think to herself.

'Sakura must have been drunk or something to turn a guy like him down. There's just so much to like about him that it's unbelievable. It's a good thing that she's into Sasuke otherwise this would have never happened.' She said to herself. "I like Naruto and he respects me for the person I am." She said proudly.

"Uh…what?" Asked a confused Naruto who was sitting at the window sill of the blonde kunoichi. He carried a bouquet behind his back. He stared at her in her dress with his mouth wide open in awe.

"OH MY GOD, NARUTO!!!" Yelled Ino, as she threw the nearest object at him (Which unfortunately for him, was a flat iron…that was on).

* * *

Naruto struggled to open his eyes. He felt a sharp pain on his head and he was a bit drowsy. He looked around to see a room that had a flower pattern on it and for some strange reason, Ino was there and she was hugging the bouquet Naruto had secretly bought for her.

"Ino…is that you?" Naruto asked wearily, still damaged from the blow. He rubbed his head and felt a large bump.

Tears welled up in Ino's eyes. "How did you know that pink roses were my favorite?" She asked starting to walk over to him in her prom dress.

"Heh heh…You could say that I did some research." Naruto said giving his trademark grin. Then he sat up and looked at Ino's alarm clock. Just 30 minutes until the prom.

Ino took a seat beside Naruto and leaned on his shoulders. "You ready for tonight's prom?" She asked in a sweet tone of voice starting to play with his hair. Naruto shivered from comfort.

"We still got time. After all, famous people are always fashionably late. So…You up for a pre-date?" Naruto asked.

"What's that?" She asked in a confused tone.

"C'mon. I'll show you. Naruto held her hand and they began to walk/run to the park.

* * *

Ino's head was resting on Naruto as they lay under they moonlit sky. Naruto's once very secret spot was now found.

"Wow. The view is gorgeous." Ino said still staring at the sky and cuddling with Naruto.

"This used to be my favorite spot whenever I needed a break from my harsh life. I'd lie here, and stare at the sky." Naruto said.

"You must've had it hard…It's not your fault that Kyuubi was locked inside of you." Ino said. Tears began to well up in her eyes. As a child, she honestly wanted to be there for Naruto. But her parents forbade her to even breathe the same air as him. That all changed after they saw how respectable he was despite the harsh (sometimes violent) treatment he received from the village.

"Iruka-sensei and Old-man Hokage were the only ones who kept me from losing it like Gaara had. Then I began making friends…Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei…and everybody! I thought I loved Sakura because she was the only girl that I had known. But now I know what true love is…" Naruto looked at Ino. Ino had looked at Naruto. They both began to lean toward each other until their lips met. Fireworks began to explode in the sky. No seriously. The fireworks signified that the prom was just about to begin.

"Looks like the prom started already. Guess we should get going." Naruto whispered in Ino's ear.

"Yeah. We should probably get going." She replied gazing into his electric blue eyes. He grasped her hand gently and they began walking to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Later that night in front of the Hokage Tower, the prom had just ended and everybody was exhausted. Tenten and Shikamaru's date didn't turn out so well considering he called Tenten a troublesome woman. She was quite the sensitive one. As for Naruto and Ino, their date turned out better than you would expect. Every time a slow song came on, Naruto would ask Ino for the dance. Every time a fast song went on, they were nowhere to be found. They were actually at Naruto's spot, staring at the sky and cuddling. Sasuke and Sakura left for a separate date. They actually went to go see a movie. The date for them turned out good too. They were holding each other at the movie theatre and kissing each other. Nobody was there due to the prom. Back to Naruto and Ino…

"Hey Ino, I really enjoyed tonight." Naruto said holding onto her. They were on top of the Hokage monument. It was now midnight and they were sitting alone in dead silence under the supervision of the romantic moonlight.

"Me too Naruto." She rested her head on Naruto's shoulders. "I love you, Naruto." She whispered in his ear with her eyes shut.

"Ino, I will love you until the end of time." Naruto said and they began to kiss under the hypnotic rays of the moon.

* * *

Twelve year old Nina began to run down the streets of Konoha holding a note in her hand. She was running up the steps to the Hokage Tower to see Rokudaime-sama. She entered the Hokage office and jumped on his lap.

"Hi daddy!" The blonde kunoichi exclaimed to the blonde Hokage. She handed the note to him.

"Hey Nina! Running errands for mommy again?" He asked picking her up and readjusting her position on his lap. His thigh was in pain. He then looked at the picture of his family. There they were…Ino, his beautiful wife. Nina, his lovely daughter who was now a Chuunin. Nataro, his Jounin son who was only thirteen-years old. Last but not least, himself. Naruto Uzumaki, the great Rokudaime. After taking a trip down memory lane, he picked up the note and looked at it. Nina was too busy eating the Popsicle that she found in his mini-fridge under the Hokage's desk. The note read:

_Naruto,_

_I went to see Tsunade in the hospital and we found that we are having another child. Sakura is also going to have another child…When your done with your Hokage business, father and mother prepared a feast with the whole clan. We'll begin once you make it back home._

_Don't be late,_

_Ino Uzumaki_

* * *

_So guys. What do you think? R&R. Please give constructive criticism if you're gonna flame. If you want me to make a sequel on Next-gen Naruto, then I'm taking a poll. Leave me a comment saying your answer._


End file.
